1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of blankets and bedding. More specifically, the invention comprises a comforter with detachable hatches which provides enhanced temperature control and aesthetic design variability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body generates a substantial amount of heat. Humans have long since taken advantage of this source of energy for comfort by using blankets and clothes to insulate the body and prevent the rapid loss of body heat to the environment. Those skilled in the art know the rate of conductive heat transfer is directly proportional to the thermal conductivity of the object through which heat is conducted. Heat transfer can therefore be slowed by using insulation with a lower conductivity. In terms of bedding materials, one can use thicker blankets or blankets with lower thermal conductivity, like down comforters.
Quilts, comforters, and blankets are widely used bedding materials that generally serve to insulate a sleeper from cooler ambient conditions and provide a more comfortable condition for sleeping. When not in use, these bedding materials often serve a decorative function as the pattern and color scheme chosen represent one's design taste.
Prior art bedding materials, however, have various limitations. Conventional comforters provide a constant, inadaptable amount of insulation. For some individuals it is difficult to achieve the desired temperature condition by adding or removing blankets. For example, one blanket might provide too little insulation while two blankets might provide too much. In addition, in beds shared by multiple occupants, each occupant may desire to sleep at a different temperature or have a different amount of insulation.
It is therefore desirable to provide a bedding material with adaptable insulation that can accommodate the desired temperature conditions for multiple bed occupants. In addition, it is likewise desirable to provide a bedding material with changeable aesthetic design characteristics.